


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 15: Anniversary (aka Annoying Dog)

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 5th, Anniversary, Day 15: Anniversary/ Annoying Dog, Day 15: The day who changed our frickin lives, HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY, Oh typo., Pranks, RUNNNNN, Undertale prompt, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Long ago, a man had an idea....Becoming a video game creator.And a dog.
Relationships: Annoying Dog & Everyone (Undertale), Annoying Dog & Papyrus (Undertale), Annoying Dog & Sans (Undertale), Annoying Dog & Temmie (Undertale), Annoying Dog & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 13





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 15: Anniversary (aka Annoying Dog)

Long ago, a man had an idea.  
...  
Becoming a video game creator.  
And **a dog.**  
...

"NYEHHHHHHH! COME BACK HERE, LITTLE WHITE DOG!!!"

Sans watches with amusement his brother running after a little white dog, holding a plate of spaghetti in his muzzle.

"DON'T TAKE AWAY MY SPAGHETTI!"  
*see ya soon, bro.

And the door closes behind him.  
Everybody knows this famous furry animal.  
The Annoying Dog, the only one who gave him a name, is Sans, who calls him Fox. (Papyrus thinks he's ridiculous. He's a dog, not a fox).

It's the animal, or monster, who knows, that all the Underground knows, From Ruins to New Home.  
A white dog with a cute and adorable appearance who takes advantage of that to play tricks jokes in all the Underground to anyone. (Although most of the time, it is Papyrus who is the victim of these tricks)

"STOP MOVING!"

They both end up in Waterfall.  
Undyne looks with surprise at Papyrus running after the excited animal.

"Papyrus?"  
"HELP ME CATCH HIM, HE JUST STOLE MY MASTERPIECE!!!"

...he says, pointing to the spaghetti plate.  
But Undyne never says no to energetic activity and a chase.

"A theft?! It's a crime punished by our society!"  
She invokes spears and runs with Papyrus in pursuit of the poor animal who must narrowly dodge the spears. He looks with shock at the spears coming out of the ground.  
Finally, the dog jumps into the void, but the two energetic characters are not afraid of heights either.

"NGAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
"NYEEEHHHHHH!!!!"  
_ _ _

The lab door drops.Alphys screams, how could the door fall so violently, who forced the entrance?!  
She sees that the culprit is a small white dog, trotting at full speed, pursued by the captain of the royal guard and the famous energetic skeleton, professional spaghetti cook.

"U-U-Undyne?!"  
"Come on, alph! We are going to take down this criminal!"  
"YES!"  
"...Wha... Who?"  
"HIM!"

Papyrus points to the dog that already went out on the other side.

"...It's a dog."  
"IT'S A CRIMINAL!"  
"HECK YEAHHHH!"  
"N-No! It's just a dog!!"  
"HE STOLE MY ULTIMATE PLATE!"  
"HECK YEAH!!"

Finally, Allphys ends up under Undyne's arm, carried away against her will.

"...D-Do you really care about spaghetti?"  
"I JUST LOVE ACTION!!!!"  
"...I'm not even surprised."  
"METTATON!!!!"

The robot turns around and sees the groups of three heading straight for him.

"...Oh darlings, are you fans? Sorry, but the conference is already..."  
"CATCH THE RASCAL!"  
"...The what?"

And the dog jumps on Mettaton as all his lights start flashing in panic.

"What...!"

And continues on his way.

"...HE HAS RESISTED METTATON'S SPELL! WHAT MIGHTY POWER!"  
"STOP RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
"Undyne! Stop throwing spears at that poor animal!"

They pass in front of Mettaton without stopping.  
He remains silent for a few seconds before he ends up rolling or running... towards them.

"Wait for me! Darlings! This is an incredible story! The number of spectators! The audience! Oh, I don't dare to imagine! Wait for meeee!"  
_ _ _

All the Underground saw them pass, sometimes jostled, or ending up following the group full of energy.  
Asgore even saw the dog pass by, sitting on his throne before finally the group entered the room and ran between their legs, running in the opposite direction.  
Asgore ended up being carried away by Undyne, on her shoulders.  
The king doesn't even understand what's going on, nor how the captain manages to carry him despite his weight.  
Muffet has never been more furious.

"Stop destroying my webs with your spears, you barbarians!!!"

Finally, the Underground finally followed, either by curiosity or by fun like the children.  
A real marathon in the caves of the mountain.  
Finally, the tiny animal breaks down the impassable door of the Ruins, under the shock of the group that follows him, which we remind it started with a robbery of a plate of spaghetti.

"...What's happening down there?"

Toriel looks with shock at all the Underground that pursues something small and fast?  
And she sees Asgore on the shoulders of a monster, quite terrified of the fast race.  
And he sees her in return.

"Tori?!"  
"Asgore?! What are you..."

Then she remembers this being who's being chased.

"Are you chasing a human?! I swear... Asgore!"  
"No! We're not! I... I just saw a dog and then... I don't even know what's happening."

Finally, the already exhausted monsters, some of them not even understanding the event, end up collapsing not far from the end of the caves, where they could see a ray of sunshine.  
Even Undyne or Papyrus, are collapsed on the ground and Toriel took with her the children, all very breathless and even some unconscious.  
But, between the sound of breathing, and even snoring for some, a footsteps sound changes from the cacophony.  
Slowly, Sans arrives, dragging his feet, and the dog stands on the golden flowers, with a plate placed on top of it, which does not contain much spaghetti anymore.

*hey fox.

When he reaches the small dog he kneels down and strokes his head.

*...ya needed a lil break, don't ya? dat's why you're here again.

The dog barks.

*heh. thank you for the anniversary though. means a lot.

Sans glances at the group of monsters that got dragged into an unintentional and unexpected race.

*...but ya know... you shouldn't be here now. this game. it's finished.

He closes his eyes.

*you have other big projects.

The dog doesn't say anything, this time he doesn't move, still enjoying the pets.

*shouldn't waste your time here.

Sans smiles.

*don't worry. no pressure, take all the time you need.

He gets up.  
*maybe one day we'll finally wake them up in an original way. maybe one day you'll start a new chapter in your story. and maybe you'll reveal, or create new secrets. we'll see. the only thing i have to say to you, fox...

He's gone.

_***stay determined.** _


End file.
